


Pacify Her.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 500 words of smut, Based after Pacify Her, Cheating, Crybaby Album, Freeform, I just love Melanie Martinez, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Short One Shot, Smut, hella short, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired blue boy walks Tyler's way. Holding a girl's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Then Debby leaves.</p><p> </p><p>And the blue boy is all Tyler's.</p><p> </p><p>Someone told him to stay away from things that aren't his.</p><p> </p><p>But if Josh was Debby's, why did he want Tyler so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacify Her.

Tyler sits at the park bench. Bored, Sleepy, Tired.

 

Then he sees a boy that looks just as depressed as him. 

 

A tired blue haired boy, walks his way and holds a girl's hand. Tyler immediately decides that he wants this boy. He wants to touch him, hold him, fuck him, be fucked by him. Tyler watches the couple until the basic bitch revealed to be Debby leaves.

 

 _Now I can take her man,_  Tyler thinks.

 

It's simple, a quick persuasion and Tyler has this boy in his grasp. Like putty in his hands.

 

Someone told him to stay away from things that aren't yours, but was he Debby's if he wanted Tyler so bad?

 

Tyler sways to the boy to his car, sitting in the back seat and stripping off their clothes. The blue haired boy ruts against Tyler, groaning in pleasure. The blue haired boy's phone rings and Tyler scowls at the caller i.d revealing to be Debby.

 

''Yes….okay….yeah….no…..of course not….Love you. Bye!"

 

''You don't love her. Stop lying with those words." Tyler grins and pulls the boy back into a rough kiss. 

 

''I know." The boy moans and gasps, pulling down Tyler's underwear.

 

''Just love me down, instead." Tyler groans when the boy opens his wallet and pulls out a condom. Tyler opens a bottle of lotion and hands it to the boy. He pushes into Tyler and Tyler screams, panting and gasping as the boy's thrusts grow faster and faster. 

 

Tyler knows this is wrong, but it feels  _so right._ He closes his eyes when the boy's groaning and grunting above him.

 

''You could just have me instead." Tyler smiles but moans when the boy hits his sweet spot. 

 

''I will." The boy replies and roughly kisses him harder. When he pulls out, he slams back in and Tyler's moan vibrates in the boy's mouth.

 

Tyler is getting close, he wants just one more hard thrust to set it in. The boy knows this and pulls out tauntingly.  _"You know_ _…maybe I shouldn't do this.''_ He smirks and looks for Tyler's reaction. He grins when Tyler cries, pleading for him. 

 

''Please?" He whispers, voice broken and tears flooding out.

 

''Really? You want me, slut?" The boy taunts and Tyler nods. The boy shrugs. ''Okay." He pushes all the way in and Tyler is coming. He's coming so much he sees stars and the boy, who Tyler still does not know the name of, is moaning and throwing his head back. He grips onto Tyler's waist and Tyler yells when his prostate is hit again. He comes twice and he didn't know that was possible. The boy continues before stuttering, closing his eyes and stilling with a loud shout that anyone within a close proximity of the car could hear. 

 

The boy collapses beside Tyler and kisses him hard. He presses against Tyler again but this time, Tyler takes the lead and straddles the boy. He leans down and does nothing but kiss him, hard and rough.

 

''My name's Josh by the way." The boy reveals his name.

 

''Good to know." Tyler smiles devilishly.

 

 

_Now what to do about Debby?_


End file.
